Taming Wonderland
by Leaf Hunter
Summary: Training in her courtyard just like usual, Alice spots a young boy wearing a black suit and black bunny ears. The Black Rabbit? Curious of his strange outfit and mad about his trespassing Alice confronts this boy only to find out: they've met before?
1. Prologue

**I do not own Alice and Wonderland**

HEY!! Welcome to the beginning of a very intense and graphic-y story! Just a heads up: This story is BASED off the book. Alice is not the same girl in the original Alice In Wonderland novel. Though all the characters are the same they are no longer animals (well half animal) What will be mentioned is the old Alice, meaning that the things in the novel happened in the past. Anyway, Please enjoy!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The girl's pitch black eyes slid into slits as her grip tightened on the pistol. Pressing it hard against the child's neck she pushed him against a tree, causing his brave face to flinch. They were just outside the girl's house, a large mansion circled with hundreds of black and red roses. It was raining, just like every other day; the familiar black clouds tainted the blue sky. The rain poured down like a sound of an opera house applauding; every so often you could hear a clap of thunder followed by the unmistakable shock of lightning.

Her lips spread into a wide grin as her unoccupied hand reached out and gently held the little boys pale cheek.

"I—," the boy managed to let his high pitch voice slip from his lips before the girl dug her nails into his perfect skin, easily bringing crimson blood to her fingers.

"Shhh." She slid a red finger over his mouth to silence him. The boy shivered.

The girl pressed herself closer to the little boy; her long brown hair that was ever so slightly speckled with red cascaded over her shoulders.

"I'm not going to ask you why you came here, but you must know the consequences for stepping into this world." Her clean hand's index finger slipped into the trigger of the gun.

"But—" The young boy, probably around six years old squeaked out. He was shaking now.

She laughed, "No buts'. Let this be a lesson for those where you come from." The girl leaned forward so her lips brushed against his ear; "stay in your own world okay—" her finger pressed down on the trigger, "kid?"

His white suit stained red.


	2. Chapter 1: Down The Rabbit Hole

**CHAPTER 1: Down The Rabbit Hole**

Alice stood in the center of her courtyard, both hands occupied with a glistening silver sword. It was about midday; the clouds overhead threatened to drop their hold with bolts of lightning. Inside her beautiful white mansion a couple minutes walk from where she was now hundreds of long black dresses and dress pants brushed and scurried across the newly waxed floor. It bothered Alice to think only one persons death could cause such a commotion. It happened so many times a day; sometimes even Alice contributed to this fact. It seemed like such a waste of money, let alone time. Would the dead person even want all these people to waste this time mourning them? Maybe. Just to feel like their life was worth it. Alice scowled at that thought. If she were to die she hoped everyone would quietly forget about her. Maybe think about how they lost such a well skilled assassin but that was it.

Alice brought her sword up so the blade just barley brushed against the bridge of her nose. She had escaped from the stuffy prison just a while ago; after being forced into a short black dress. It stopped at her knees, puffed out with a white crinoline just barely viewable under the black fabric. It was short sleeved, ruffled only just after the edge of her sturdy shoulders. Carefully laid over the black dress was an apron type thing. It was white of course, covering most of the front of the dress, a large bow at the back. Her feet were dressed in black ballet flats. (Basically the Original Alice's dress but black and more… puffy :]) Her long brown hair was pulled out of her face with a black headband. Of course Alice had refused to wear any type of makeup so her face was the same pale tone.

Alice's mind was concentrating on the blade when the boy appeared in the courtyard so when he greeted her Alice was slightly surprised.

Her black eyes snapped open, focusing on a boy around the age of ten. He was wearing a black suit, a red flower tucked in just over his heart. Curious enough he was wearing black rabbit ears. Strange, bu familiar. The boy was fixing the bow around his neck with his right hand.

"Hello?" He repeated. The boy raised a black eyebrow that matched to the color of his hair. Alice couldn't help but notice his roots were pale blond.

"What?" Alice snapped, bringing her sword forward so the tip was just a inch away from his nose.

He lifted his hands in surrender. "Calm down!" Then as if to get right to the point his green eyes locked onto hers, "do you remember me, Alice?" His voice was unusually soft.

"No… What, are you from the funeral?" She already knew the answer to this question, the presence coming off of him seemed… Different. He was probably from another world.

Alice lived in a world called Penmorfa. (Yes, this is the church Alice grew up in :D Or so wiki says) It was a relatively large place, made up of two main lands. The North and The South. Alice lived in the North where most things were never out of the ordinary. Sometimes, on a rare occasion, Alice would meet a tourist from another world. "World" Could be also called Dimensions. Each one was very different. One could be made up of people no smarter then twigs while the next could be where witches and wizards lived. Penmorfa was the most normal place to be in. Of course most of the people there did know how to kill a person at least 29 different ways. It was easy to go from one world to the next, it was almost like taking the bus, but it was never cheap. Oh no, Alice knew even if she saved up all the money she eared with killing she wouldn't have half the amount to buy a ticket. Her family could probably afford one or two but since they have business here they don't seem to want to purchase one. By the looks of this little boy he didn't seem to be from any world you could buy a ticket for. He was probably very rich. This thought made Alice think about ways to kill him.

A childish laugh brought her back, "No silly, we met about four years ago."

Alice scoffed, "No. I don't remember you. Four years ago huh? Refresh my memory." Her sword held its place in front of the boy.

And so he told her, Alice was surprised she even remembered after he was done explaining. It was in fact four years ago; Alice was about 11 at the time. She had only just started out as an apprentice when this boy came out of nowhere, trespassing, in the middle of her gun lesson. Of course she would have killed him. Or so she thought she killed him. No wonder the boy seemed to be familiar, he was wearing the exact same suit he wore now only in white. The bunny ears and everything. The event happened so fast she forgot it by suppertime.

"I was going to ask you something but you pulled the trigger before I had a chance." He finished.

"Yeah." Alice narrowed her eyes, "why are you still alive?"

"Surprised?" He smirked. "I can be killed, but I can't die."

"And why are you here again?" Normally Alice would have kicked the trespasser off of her propriety by now, but this time Alice was bored. It wasn't as if anything more entertaining was waiting for her at home.

"The same reason as before: I need your help. Well, _we_ need your help." His hands were at his sides now; she could see his eyes glance at her blade ever so often.

"We?"

"Lots of people from where I come from." The boy shifted on his weight, you could tell he was nervous. Or maybe getting impatient.

"What do you need help with?" Thoughts of killing him were returning to her mind.

"It's the Queen of Hearts. I-" One of his rabbit ears twitched. Were those even real?

"It's not safe here anymore," he was talking fast now, "I don't have any time to explain it to you now. We have to return to my world." Before Alice could object the boy knocked aside her sword like he could of done it that whole time, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her along, dashing into the trees.

"Hey—!" She was interrupted with a branch in her face. The boy was pulling her into the forest that bordered her courtyard. "Where are you taking me?" She managed to cough out after knocking the branches the way. The boy was running very fast.

"Wonderland." His voice seemed to smile. Alice had a hard time believing he was ten years old.

The boy jumped through a bush, dragging Alice along now. Alice looked down at her feet; they weren't even touching the ground! That's when Alice noticed the world around her was nothing but a blur, was she really going that fast?

BANG!

Alice was brought to a quick stop causing her to slam into a tree. When she peeled herself off the boy was dusting off his suit. He caught her gaze and looked up at her.

"Oh yeah, I'm called The Black Rabbit back at home. Though my real name is Liam." He smiled but his attention was soon turned to a black hole next to the tree she had just pulled herself off of. "Come on, we'd better go."

"But—"

Liam laughed, "no buts'" With that, he grabbed hold of her hand and leaped down the hole.


End file.
